morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Weston Roland Beauregard
is a character from Septimo Wes is a vampire. He is the third mate and the financier of the septimo though still takes time to act as a scholar. He teaches others and just generally handles any paperwork that the ship may have or its members. He'll help around the ship in general as well. Personality Wes is easily seen as arrogant and rude, with good reason. He's sarcastic most of the time and will sometimes compliment himself like he's the gods' gift to the world. But he struggles with a lot of self doubt. While he's confident in himself when it's just him, he isn't so confident when it comes to other people judging him. Having lived long enough for multiple lifetimes, he's had a few different personalities one could say. He changed from being the softhearted farmer's boy, to the dedicated and hardened military man, to the thief, to the business owner, to the con artist, to the translator and writer, to the mercenary, and to the lawyer. His faltering self-image comes from questioning who he is, and he's like a teenager who's trying to find himself but stuck with a man's knowledge and body. He enjoys learning things, be it secrets or facts of the world and its ways. This doesn't so much mean he likes learning new trades, but more so just information about things in general. Whatever he's not good at, he does his best to completely avoid. He does the same thing with his problems, as he's good at snaking out of things. But a lot of time, his past and actions will catch up to him in one form or another. He's learned to be social, but he used to be very shy in his youth and sometimes he still can be. Giving him compliments or saying nice things about him in general will make him bashful and he'll just stop talking and/or avoid the subject. His well spoken manner was also a learned trait, a very difficult one for him to learn at that. Even now he would mostly prefer not to talk at all unless he has to, but he pushes himself not to keep to himself anyway. Independence is very important to Wes, and so he also extends that out to others. If someone is in a situation they can get out of themselves, by all means, let them. He won't defend women like most gentlemen would do, because he thinks they're perfectly capable of handling things on their own if just given the chance. He himself doesn't like to ask for help, and even if he can't do something on his own, he still won't ask. He'll just not do the task. He can be very stubborn like that. His views are a little skewed. For one, his ways of thinking can be really old-fashioned and narrow-minded, while on other things he can be very liberal. Some are influenced by his upbringing and experiences throughout his long life, and others are influenced by the fact that he will live indefinitely. He's a liar as well, having gotten used to it for hiding his vampirism and just using it to get his way. There's no telling what his reasoning for lying is, or if there even is any reasoning. When you first meet them He doesn't usually make much of an impression on anyone when they first meet, he just tries to be plainly polite. It's on his bad days that he doesn't much care and ends up getting people to dislike him. To others they like/dislike Wes treats people more or less the same whether or not he likes them. This means he can be quite cold and uncaring to a friend, and share a laugh with an enemy, though usually it's switched. He's rarely openly hostile and really tries to be diplomatic about issues, mostly because of his rank. Beliefs He's Caoul, but it's mostly out of tradition. He's not a magic user, but his vampiric state leads to a lot of doubt regarding religion and life after death, since technically he's living a life after death as it is. He just doesn't think about it anymore like he did when he was living, and back then he would consider himself a religious man. Hobbies Being a dick to children. Bedding anyone who's willing. Collecting nice knick knacks like pocket watches and embroidered handkerchiefs. 'Likes/Dislikes' Likes: Pocket watches 'Vulnerability/Fears' His loyalties aren't very strong and his trust can be easily broken. As far as he's concerned, his main priority is himself, and if betraying someone ensures something better for himself, he'll typically take it. 'Pain threshold' Since he has advanced healing, he's usually not too worried about the pain so long as it will heal. A human habit he still possesses is saying "ow" even when he wasn't hurt at all. Sometimes he enjoys pain to a certain degree. He's not overly insensitive to it. Obviously breaking a leg or anything else is pretty painful and he wouldn't really like to endure much more than that. 'Secrets' The biggest secret he has, and the one that would be most devastating to him for others to learn, is that he and his other two surviving siblings were forced to commit incestuous acts with each other in their beginning years as vampires. Wes has taken it the hardest out of the three of them and can't touch his siblings at all. Appearance Physique Over the years, his body shape has changed considerably. At some points he's been very toned and heavily muscled, others, he's had the body of a married middle-aged man. As of right now, he's leaning more on the fit side, with decent definition to his muscles. He stands at 6 feet and 2 inches and weighs around 210 pounds. His eyes are a rather dull and ugly shade of dark blue with grey, but not overall bad to look at. While he never has a full beard, he's rarely clean shaven, leaving a fair dusting of stubble on his jaw. His hair may appear black to some, but it is actually dark brown. Some describe him as handsome, others don't care for his looks. Wes has a resting bitch face, but he's pretty expressive. His brows have a natural arch, aiding in his bitchy look when he's not smiling or moving his face. His body has some scars, but most are so faded they aren't visible to the naked human eye. A few notable ones are the pair that are on his back and his stomach, on the left side of his body. This was from impalement, an accident that clearly missed the important organs. Another scar is one that is on his bottom lip, on the right side. This one is mostly faded but can be noticed if someone is close enough to him. Second Form If they have multiple appearances/forms, put this in separate sub headings. (Delete if not relevant) Attire While he likes to wear nice clothes, he also likes to wear plain enough ones, with plain colors, that he doesn't stick out too much. He usually will just wear black, since it is common and easy to get ahold of, while also just being a color that looks decent on him. He prefers crisp button down shirts and sturdy but light coats. He prefers to be modest rather than show off his body, so it's rare to find him with any part of him uncovered at all. Voice His voice is rather deep and has a bit of a scratchy element to it, kind of gravelly. He's got a tiny lisp due to his teeth which is similar to Sean Connery's slight lisp. Medical History N/A Combat Military trained for hand-to-hand and ranged weapons. He's a good shot with a rifle, though his hand-to-hand is a little sloppy in comparison. He's also a trained swordsman and in the few times he's been asked to duel, all but once it's been through a sword fight. It's something he secretly enjoys. Typically he'll avoid fighting altogether however, as he's in an anti-war stage of his existence at the moment. This contradicts the fact that he's recalled to serve his home-country's military every ten years, but it's an agreement he can't yet break off, due to other circumstances. Inhuman Advancement ' His particular race of vampire is just slightly better than the average human in pretty much everything. Faster, stronger, better senses, etc. However, a human who is ''very well trained in these things could probably be about equal to a Tuor vampire. '''Weapons Wes doesn't usually carry any weapons on his person, but if he does, it's just a small knife. While on active military duty, he'll carry a sword at his hip, a revolver, and if in combat, a rifle. Magic N/A. 'Other Skills' Wes can sing rather well and his drawing skills are about the same. Naturally drawing becomes easier when one has as good an eye as a vampire and a few hundred years of practice. Knowledge/Education Born and raised on a farm, Wes has agricultural skills and knowledge. He only has a few years of formal education. He's self-taught on pretty much everything he now knows and as he's always been an off-and-on lawyer, he has a good knowledge of law, though he won't always know the specifics in every country. 'Languages' Albanian, Regazyan. Other Wes is good at, and enjoys, mathematics. 'Roleplay Setting' Mostly Septimo though I do like to use him in other RPs if I can because making a handsome male avatar is hard for me and it's easier to recycle him.'' '' 'Job/Position' He is third mate and head financier. He likes handling all the money and enjoys the record making and budgeting required to do the job correctly. 'Living area' He has a room to himself which is generally kept pretty tidy. If he's reading he stays in the library and he does most of his work in the privacy of his quarters where it's quiet and he won't be interrupted. He just has a simple bed, a desk, a chest for his clothing, and a shelf for his personal things. Biography Background COMPULSORY Write a character biography here. If it's too long, put it in shorter sections. Feel free to add images :) Home Town N/A 'First Appearance' He shipwrecked with a missionary and ended up aboard the Septimo. Excerpt Storyline (COMPULSORY if character has over 3 months history in RP however it can be as detailed as you wish to make it) Description of what has been roleplayed within the chosen settings. (↔ biography: what you made up on your own, before start of the RP). Relations 'Parents' Jaques Beauregard - father Evangeline Desormeaux-Beauregard - mother 'Siblings' Jaques II Beauregard - eldest brother John Paul Beauregard - older brother Nicholas Pierre Beauregard - twin brother Burton Thomaz Beauregard - younger brother Jane Annalee Beauregard - younger sister 'Children' N/A 'Partner' N/A 'Past Lovers' Too many lovers to mention, but never married. 'Friends' Diana and him get along pretty well, and so do him and Olive. He doesn't make friends very easily. 'Pets' N/A 'Notable others' Two vampiric siblings, Nicholas and Jane. 'Idol/Role model' N/A Meta-information I go by Ves and sometimes Red. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I like reading and stuff. Wes was a combination of things, getting inspiration from too many sources to count. Also inspired by cowboys ????? strange Approval given A small section ONLY FOR THE ROOM OWNER to verify the profile above follows the Morpheus lore.